


after midnight

by wonwhore



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwhore/pseuds/wonwhore
Summary: ten just wants to sleep.





	after midnight

it’s 2 am. ten is sleeping peacefully alongside his boyfriend lucas. his phone rings. he ignores it. lucas’ phone rings. he answers. from his side of the bed, ten can hear frantic cries.

lucas hands the phone to ten. he doesn’t seem alarmed. ten holds the phone to his ear.

“JOHNNY GOT HIS DICK CAUGHT IN A FAN.”


End file.
